


Finding His Place

by SonjaJade



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Contest Entry, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Rock’s not sure where exactly he fits in with the Lagoon Company, until he finds it’s literally a place he fills and not just a position at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My last entry for the hentai contest TT___TT Sorry this turned out so long! First fic for this fandom, constructive criticism appreciated.
> 
> Prompt: Lingerie

The sound of a beer popping open broke Rock’s thoughts.  His mind had been wandering all afternoon, ever since Benny took off to meet Jane in Singapore.  He looked toward the sound of the noise to find Revy standing with a cigarette dangling between her lips and one hand propped up on her hip.  
  
“What’s eatin’ you?  It ain’t like you to sit and stare at the walls.”  
  
Rock shook his head.  “Nothing important.”  He reached for his glass and shook it, hearing nothing.  “I need some more to drink anyway.”  
  
She stuck the beer in his face.  “Haven’t even drank out of it yet, here.”  
  
Rock reluctantly took it, chugged down about half and quietly burped into his hand.  He looked up at her, sighing.  “We got a job?”  
  
She sat down on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table.  “You’ve been pissy ever since Benny left for the airport.  What gives, Rock?”  
  
He furrowed his brows as he thought of how to answer her.  Revy was as rough and tough as they came, balls of steel and a hair trigger temper- but underneath all that, she knew how the world worked, and understood it so much better than he did.  “I guess I’m still just trying to find my place in this new world.  I’m not good with guns like you or Dutch, I don’t have the strategic mind it takes to do what Balalaika does, and I’m not great with computers.”  He reached for his cigarettes and shook one out of the pack, bringing it to his lips.  “I can’t go back to my old world, either…  Sometimes I wonder if I should go to Europe or America and just start over.  Or maybe somewhere in the middle of nowhere and just be alone.”  
  
It felt like a shitty explanation to him, even as the words came out.  The strange look Revy gave him wasn’t entirely unexpected.  She sighed, exhaling smoke through her nose like a dragon as she did so.  
  
“You fit in just fine, stop worryin’.  Besides, you’re always tellin’ me not everything can be solved with a gun- and that’s where you come in.”  The air conditioner kicked on, disrupting the quiet of the room.  “See, you got patience and diplomacy- things that I don’t have time for.  I don’t have a way with words or languages the way you do, and you can sense parts of people that I can’t even see.”  She flipped her ashes onto the floor.  “Sensitivity.  You know just how much to push and when to stop- well, except with Balalaika,” she laughed, recalling the time in Japan that he’d nearly gotten himself killed in a parking garage when he asked that she leave the head of the Washimine clan alone.  
  
“So,” Revy said flatly.  “We know ya got a place here in Roanapur’s craziness.  I won’t make ya tell me what the hell’s goin’ on in your head, but I have a feeling ya want me to ask.”  
  
Rock took a drink of his beer.  She could read him like a book.  Had they really been all that close with one another?  Close enough that she could tell that what he’d said wasn’t really what he meant?  He sloshed the alcohol around in the can a little before answering her.  
  
“Benny…  He found someone to make him happy that understands this life and doesn’t judge him for it.  Not like they’re ever gonna get _married_ or anything like that…  It would be nice to have someone to go to bed with sometimes, just to get away from all this shit, even just a little while.”  Now he just sounded pathetic.  He drank down the rest of the Budweiser and got to his feet.  “Maybe I should just go take a walk.  I’m starting to sound like some melodramatic asshole who’s had too much to think.”  
  
Revy started to laugh, just chuckles at first, then all out guffawing, snorting as she struggled to catch her breath.  Rock felt his ears burning and he grabbed his keys as he dropped the beer can into the trash.  
  
“I’ll be back later, don’t hurt yourself laughing.”  
  
“Wait!” she cried out, holding her sides.  “Wait!  If you’re really looking for someone to give a good fuck to, call Eda!  She’ll be spread eagle on the altar waitin’ for ya!”  
  
“I’m not looking for someone to screw, Revy!”  He shouted back, citing that he knew just as well as she did where every brothel and bordello was in their rank city.  “I want to go to sleep next to someone who cares if I live or die and wake up with her in my arms!  I want to know that my existence matters to someone on some level that doesn’t equate to my monetary worth or what I can accomplish for them!”  
  
Revy’s laughter subsided, and her dark eyes met his.  “Rock,” she said grinning, “if you think you don’t matter to us, you’re wrong-”  
  
“I’ll never be able to find a respectable girl here, and I can’t be in a normal world where I can meet one.”  He turned away from her.  “You think I trust any of these women in this city?  God, just to feel someone put their arms around me and tell me it’s all gonna be alright…  To just be there when I feel like I can’t do this anymore…  Benny’s got that, and I’m happy for him- but why am I so goddamn jealous?”  
  
The air conditioner whirred noisily as the silence between them spread.  He felt lost inside, and he hadn’t really felt that out of it since he first arrived in Roanapur and didn’t really understand yet what it was he’d walked into.  He didn’t like how this felt, and for the first time, he sincerely wished he had it in him to end it all.  What good was walking in the twilight when you felt like all you were was a walking price tag with your value written on it?  
  
Just as he was about to leave, he felt two toned arms come around him, crossing over his chest as Revy rested her face in between his shoulder blades.  She felt warm to him; tense, almost like a viper that could strike at any given moment.  
  
“Benny adapted much better to this place than you did.  And this place isn’t all that different from where me or Dutch are from.”  Her voice was quiet, calm, but still with the bite it usually carried.  “I make my living killing people and I’ve never thought twice about it- and I learned that lesson when I was real young.  But you only know how to spare lives, not take ‘em.  And I forget that people who are into mercy don’t convert over to this way of life so easy.”  
  
Rock relaxed into her grip and she squeezed him.  “I’m sorry.”  
  
“I get it- you’re afraid of being killed and worry that your life won’t mean anything, when everyone else’s lives have meant so much to you.  But I want to tell you something, Rock…  I don’t have much humanity left in me.  I don’t trust anyone and the next bullet I fire could always miss.  But I’ve been relearning some shit lately.  And I relearned it from watching you struggle to hang on to yourself.”  
  
Rock couldn’t believe what he’d heard.  She went on to tell him that it _was_ going to be alright, and that if he needed her to hold him until he _knew_ things were going to work out, she would. “You’re my partner.  What I can’t do, you can- and vice versa.  We need each other, and for a whole lot more reasons than money or what we can accomplish for each other.”  
  
He turned in her arms, bringing his own up around her shoulders, holding her tight as he buried his face into her neck.  “Revy, even if you don’t mean a word of this, thank you for making me believe it.”  
  
He felt as her arms tightened on him.  “You asshole, you think I woulda gone this far into puttin’ on an act for ya?”  
  
He held her a little longer, thankful that there was something in Roanapur to hang onto, hopefully something for her to hold onto as well.  When he let her go, he didn’t see a lie on her face.  She’d been honest with him, and he was grateful for it.  
  
“Hey…  I mean it.  Thank you, Revy.”  
  
She waved him off.  “Feelin’ better now?”  
  
“Yeah,” he grinned.  “Yeah- lots better.”  
  
Revy pulled a cigarette out of her pack and lit up.  “Well, maybe now we can get back to normal and go get a fuckin’ drink down at the Yellow Flag.”  
  
He nodded.  “That sounds great, actually.”  They were about to leave when he had a thought.  “Gimme a sec, okay?”  
  
Revy frowned.  “C’mon, Rock!  Slower than a teenage girl on prom night!”  
  
He hurried to his room, listening to her bitch and moan like usual.  He dug around until he finally found it, then quickly changed his shirt.  She’d done him a great favor tonight, the least he could do was one in return.  
  
When he came back, she gave him a very approving grin.  
  
“So you didn’t throw it away,” she said, admiring the floral print shirt she’d bought him when he first came to stay with them.  
  
Rock scratched his head.  “Well, I thought I should at least wear it once, and especially since you saved me from whining myself to death.”  
  
She approached him again, slower and wearing a devilish smirk.  “If Eda were here, you’d have two bitches fightin’ over ya.”  
  
He could still feel the heat of her face on his back, the strength in her arms as she talked him back into himself.  He felt his face heat as he swallowed.  “Good thing she’s not here, then.”  
  
She gave him an amused smile, seeming to stop and think about what he’d said.  “Is that a proposition, Rocky-baby?”  
  
Dutch was out doing whatever it was he did in his down time, Benny was gone…  Would it really be so bad if he and Revy did something like this together?  Would they be awkward when it was over?  Would it affect their working relationship?  Oh shit, she’d asked him something, hadn’t she?  
  
“I’ve never liked Caucasian women, anyway.”  
  
When her mouth crashed into his, he stopped thinking about it altogether, letting Revy lead him further out of the darkness in his head.  Her hands slid under that damn shirt and ran over his skin, her short nails grazing against him as she traced the faint line of his abdominals.  
  
“My bed or yours?” she asked as she nibbled his ear.  
  
“I don’t care,” he answered, eyes closed and heart racing.  
  
Revy chuckled as she kissed his neck.  “I doubt you got condoms, we’ll go to mine.”  She took his hand and led him to her room, threw him down on the bed and locked the door.  She dug around the mess for a moment, then came up with a strip of silver packets.  She tossed them next to him and took her shirt and bra off, and Rock forgot how to speak.  
  
“What’s the matter, Rock?  Forgot what a pair of decent tits look like?”  
  
Well… yes.  But he wasn’t going to let her know that.  Instead, he forced himself to look her in the eye.  “No, it’s just been a real long time since I’ve done this.  I don’t want to disappoint you.”  
  
She scoffed at him.  “The only thing I’m disappointed about is that you still got your damn pants on.  And get your shoes off my blanket!”  
  
Rock immediately kicked off his loafers off and began working on his belt as Revy speculated what sex was like in Japan.  
  
“Wait, I bet all the girls you’ve ever slept with had some kind of really frilly lingerie and blushed like virgins and all that shit.  And I bet they made those annoying high pitched squeals, too.  All that shit’s geared toward teenage boys and kinky bastards.”  She stripped her shorts and panties off without even a hint of modesty or embarrassment.  “I don’t have any of that lacy shit and I’m not making any ridiculous noises, so you’re about to have a whole new experience, Rocky-baby.”  
  
“Hopefully this won’t be a near death one like some of the other things I’ve experienced in Roanapur…” Rock murmured as he shoved his boxers and khakis from his hips.  He was about to unbutton the loud Hawaiian shirt when Revy’s hands wrapped around his length and began to stroke roughly.  Rock gasped and his hands stilled.  
  
“Leave the shirt on,” she said before leaning down and capturing his tip in her mouth.  
  
Rock couldn’t stop the moan that flew from his lips.  He wasn’t one to masturbate very often, and he hadn’t been with a woman in so long.  Revy was as good with her mouth as she was with her Cutlasses.  She was mostly quiet about it, too.  The girls back in Japan had sucked him loudly, like they were slurping hot udon noodles.  Revy worked his cock like… like an _adult_.  She was right, Japanese sex did seem immature compared to what he was experiencing with Revy.  
  
And at the moment, he was acting like a teenage boy by just lying there like a dish cloth while Revy stood beside her bed and did all the work.  He noticed she was massaging her own breast.  He licked his fingers and nudged her hand out of the way, rolling her nipple firmly.  She hummed around his cock and closed her eyes.  
  
Face burning and unsure of what her reaction would be, he reached down and softly tapped her leg, guiding her to straddle his chest.  “You’re too far away, sixty-nine with me.”  
  
A dark laugh came from Revy as she pulled off of him.  “I like how you think, Rock.”  Carefully, she put one leg down and then the other, adjusting her position until she was sure she was close enough to still reach his cock, and that’s when Rock pushed her down gently and began to lick at her folds.  
  
Revy’s response was immediate.  Her back arched as he traced her with his tongue, and when he found the hard little ball of nerves nestled in the middle of it all, she reached down to cradle his balls and she slowly sucked him, moaning as she did so.  
  
Rock reached up and patted her ass.  “Am I doing okay?” he asked, attacking that place again with lips and tongue.  
  
“Fuck yeah, don’t stop!” she commanded, sucking him more diligently now.  When Rock slipped a finger into her opening, there was a grunt from her.  “You’re really tryin’ to make me come, aren’t ya?”  
  
Rock hummed an affirmative, stroking her slowly as he flicked his tongue over her clit.  “That’s the idea,” he panted.  “You’re doing it, too.”  
  
Revy let her hands take over again, stroking him so she could answer.  “Hey I’m just gettin’ ya nice and big so I can put a condom on ya.”  She looked over her shoulder at him and winked, and Rock thought that was about the hottest thing he’d seen in a long while, and his cock throbbed in her grasp.  
  
“Once I get you nice and big and ready to come, I’m gonna put a condom on you and ride you like the last horse out of Dodge.”  She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair before shoving his face into her body, and he closed his eyes and concentrated on rubbing the tip of his tongue over her swollen clit as hard and fast as he could.  One hand held her ass with a firm grip while the other wormed between them in order to twist a nipple again.  Her legs began to tremble and she was breathing heavy, and a few moments later she harshly whispered that she was so close.  
  
In their working relationship, Revy didn’t really need Rock to do anything for her.  If she got into some kind of trouble with anyone that she couldn’t talk her way out of, she could always fight her way out with little effort.  But right now, she _needed_ him.  Well, he guessed he could stop and she could finish herself off, but he didn’t feel like getting shot today.  He took her clit gently in his teeth and sucked hard while his tongue strummed at it, pinching her nipple at the same time, and her felt her opening clenching the tip of his nose as she came.  
  
“Goddamn, Rock!” she gasped as her body shivered and shook over his.  “Wasn’t expecting that!”  
  
He eased up on the pressure he was applying to her, rough licks to her nubbin slowing to gentle passes on the other parts of her pinkness.  His hands squeezed and rubbed at her rump as her fluids slowly came down to coat his face.  Then she was in motion, moving off of him.  
  
“Whoever taught you how to eat pussy needs a medal of honor!” Revy exclaimed as she shoved her bangs out of the way.  She tore one of the condoms off the strip and moved to position herself between Rock’s legs.  “Never got off that way before.”  
  
Rock grinned as she handed him her shirt to wipe his face off with.  “Let’s just say I learned a lot of stuff in high school that had nothing to do with school work.”  He watched her sit down, thread her legs under his, and lean forward, using her tits to capture his cock.  When she started stroking him with them, he rested his hands on her smooth shins.   “You feel so good, Revy.”  
  
“Don’t you come,” she warned.  “I’m not done with you yet, baby.”  
  
“I won’t, I promise.”  
  
The only sound for a few minutes was the sound of flesh rubbing against flesh and the occasional gasp of pleasure.  Then Rock reached down and cupped Revy’s cheek.  
  
“That’s enough, give me the condom.”  
  
Revy handed it over as she untangled her legs from his, watching as he rolled it on.  He stuck his hand out to help steady her as she climbed on, straddling his hips and guiding him into her body.  Her eyes narrowed to slits as she sat down on him, and he could feel her insides rippling as she took him inside.  
  
“Mmm, pretty impressive for an Asian man,” Revy commented as she began to slowly rock her hips.  “We might have to do this more often.”  
  
“I don’t mind in the least,” Rock breathed as she began to really set a rhythm.  
  
She guided his hands to rest on her hips as she moved forward and down and back again, squeezing and sucking him inside her with her internal grip.  His own body began to move in time with hers, bumping hard against her at times.  
  
“You’re gonna come again,” he panted.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“I’m not giving you a choice,” he growled as he used his strength to roll her to her back.  He hooked her legs over his arms and drove into her mercilessly, pressing her deep into her mattress and making long strokes within her.  
  
“Fuck, Rock!” Revy gasped.  “Who fuckin’ knew you were such a devil in the sheets?!”  
  
He leaned down and kissed her hard, shutting her mouth so he could concentrate.  When he broke away from her lips, he hissed, “I’m trying to make us both come, don’t talk so much.”  He felt her hand come down between them and move in tight little circles where they were joined.  She was silently helping him in his mission, and he rested his forehead against hers as he fucked her harder.  She knew just how to help him- after all, they were close partners.  
  
A whimper came from Revy’s throat.  Her body was minutely shaking underneath him.  “I’m close,” she whispered.  
  
Rock smirked at her.  “Of course you are, Revy.  Tell me how to make it happen.”  
  
“Just a little faster, baby…  Just a little bit- oh god, fuck, just like that!”  
  
Rock grit his teeth, knowing the moment when Revy’s orgasm hit her.  “I love when you squeeze me like that!”  
  
Revy didn’t answer him, lost to her ecstasy as she was, but once she came back to earth with him, she squeezed him over and over, forcing him to say things he’d never thought he’d say to her.  Things like, “You’re gonna make me come so hard,” and “Don’t stop, honey,” and even once slipping into Japanese and crying out _“Kimochi!”_  
  
And then the universe aligned somehow.  He came with a roar, Revy’s hands on his ass pulling him down into her body as far as he could go.  His hips continued to pump into her, filling the condom as he kissed her again, needy and desperate and finally satisfied.  
  
He collapsed on top of her and sucked wind into his chest as his heart raced out of control.  Revy’s fingers found their way into his hair and she kissed the top of his head.  She made no move to rush him off of her and he was glad for the invitation to stay buried inside of her for a moment.  When his blood began to cool and his heartbeat had settled some, he slowly raised his head and looked at her.  
  
“Did I really do okay?”  
  
She gave him a genuine smile and patted his cheek.  “You sure did.”  
  
Rock sighed, relieved.  “Good.”  
  
She continued playing with his hair for a minute.  “We should do this again sometime.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Want a smoke?”  
  
He chuckled.  “That’s so American.”  He got off of her, carefully holding the condom as he pulled out of her.   Revy frowned.  
  
“And what do the Japanese do? Get dressed and go back to work?”  
  
“Point taken.  I’ll be back, I’m gonna throw this away.”  He opened the door and stopped in his tracks when the sound of hands clapping assaulted his ears.  In an instant, Revy was behind him, still naked and aiming both her guns.  
  
Mr. Chang and Dutch were clapping while wearing proud smiles, and Revy huffed with disgust.  She turned and began to get dressed, leaving Rock in only the Hawaiian shirt and his socks to deal with their boss and one of their best clients.  
  
“Well, well, Rock!” Mr. Chang said happily.  “Who’d have thought it would be you that would tame Two-Hands?”  
  
“Benny owes me a hundred bucks, thanks guys!” Dutch cried out.  “This calls for a celebration!”  
  
“I agree, Dutch.  We should have a full course dinner back at my place, maybe even give the love birds full access to my special room so they can play a little more.”  Mr. Chang pulled his phone out of his pocket.  “What do you guys say?  All it takes is a single phone call…”  
  
When Revy returned, she was dressed and had her holsters stapped back in place, and she took the used condom from Rock and told him to put his clothes back on.  While he did just that, he heard Revy telling them not to make a big deal out of things that didn’t concern them.  
  
“No need to get so flustered, Revy,” Mr. Chang said, lighting a cigarette.  “I don’t know anyone who hasn’t been caught mid fuck before.  Please tell me that Rock at least made it worth your while.”  
  
She laughed.  “You think I’d waste my time if it wasn’t?  Now, I thought someone was buying us congratulatory drinks, right Dutchy-boy?”  
  
Rock rejoined them just as Mr. Chang put his phone away.  “If you want to be invited to my next _party_ , just let me know.  Should be interesting to watch where this goes, Dutch.  Keep me updated.  Good job, Rock.” With that, he showed himself out the door and left.  
  
Dutch crossed his arms and looked at both of them.  “I don’t care what you guys do together, but I’m warning you now: Revy gets pregnant and it’s an abortion.  This is non-negotiable, understand Rock?”  
  
His face felt like it was on fire.  “Y-yeah.  I wouldn’t wanna bring a baby into Roanapur anyway.”  
  
“Good.”  Then a huge smile broke out across his face.  “So what made you guys decide to waste the afternoon like _that_?”  
  
Rock didn’t have to worry about explaining anything, Revy made sure Dutch knew it was because he was having a pity party.  But whenever he caught Revy looking at him, she always had a smile on her face.  No, he wouldn’t have any kind of real relationship with her.  They were definitely closer now, of course, but this was nothing more than a friend with benefits.  
  
Later that night after they returned from the Yellow Flag, wasted and sloppy drunk on Bacardi, she pulled him to her bed again and he grinned to himself, thanking God for a friend like Revy- and for the Hawaiian shirt he wore like lingerie for her.


End file.
